


Harry The Mystic Doctor

by CK3



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CK3/pseuds/CK3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry decides to leave England to move to the United States to be a doctor for a fresh start after the death of everyone he loves because of the war with Voldemort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry The Mystic Doctor

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Grey's Anatomy which belong to their respective creators.

Harry let his head fall back on his headrest and closed his green eyes. His hair was still the untamed mess it had always been, which didn't bother him anymore. He'd comb it once in the morning and then ignore it. What use was it to fight with it? It would be nice to be in a place where he wasn't 'famous', to just blend in. There would be no one to tell him he had his mother's eyes or that he looked just like his father.

At the moment was on an airplane to the United States to start over. He could have very well just apparated, but wanted the time to think. His head had so many thoughts that he couldn't even sleep all that well. The faces of everyone he lost would flash behind his eyes the second they closed. They would go from smiling, optimistic, and gentle to sad, hurt, and hard. At times he even woke up in nightmares, seeing his friends cold, lifeless bodies. Everyone was gone- the Weasleys, Hermione, Teddy, Remus, Nymphadora, Hagrid, and Dumbledore hit him the hardest. He didn't want them to die for him, he'd told them not to fight. They did anyway. And now he was completely alone.

He thought back to the first time he'd met Hermione and Ron on the train to Hogwarts. A small, sad smile played on his lips as he remembered Ron trying to turn Scabbers yellow, and the response it got from Hermione. "Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good is it? I've tried a few simple spells myself and they've all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, it's the best school of witchcraft there is I've heard - I've learned all the course books by heart of course. I just hope it will be enough - I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" The words echoed in his mind, he still heard her voice, so matter of fact about everything. If he had known then that he would be the cause of their death, he wouldn't have been so friendly.

After the war ended, and Voldemort was dead, he had a little bit of work to do before leaving England. He'd gained Voldemort's bank vault at Gringotts, as well as a few other vaults as spoils of war. However, he kept none of the gold held within any of the vaults but kept all of Voldemort's research into all forms of magic which was very extensive. He handed everything else over to the goblins to pay for the damages caused by the dragon. The goblins weren't too happy with him, but gladly took the gold.

He also received inheritances from the Potter, Black, and Peverell families. After which he combined them all under the Potter name. Hell, he'd even shrunk all his belongings including everything from his vaults after emptying them to fit into a single multi-compartment trunk. Everything except for the Deathly Hallows which were in his Mokeskin Pouch around his along with the shrunken trunk and Hedwig. She was in the pet cargo area in her cage.

A moment later, there was a ding, signaling that there was an announcement about to be made. "Attention passengers, if you could please buckle your seat belts, we will be starting our decent into Boston International in just a few minutes. Please make sure all trays are locked in place, your seat is in an upright position, and all electronic devices are turned off. Thank you for flying with Delta Airlines, and enjoy your stay in the United States."

Lifting his head off the head rest, he sighed. There was a murmur of excitement all around him. Couples, families, friends. It sent a pang of guilt through him. Ron and Hermione were bound to get married one day. He himself had fallen for Ginny over the years. Shaking it off for the moment, he buckled himself back in and watched out the window. He imagined being out there on his broom, instead of on an airplane.

He was on his way to be a guest speaker and a consultant at various Hospitals and Medical Schools (both magical and non-magical) around the country. He had decided against becoming an Auror, and had instead chosen to become an Alchemist/Potions Master/Healer. All throughout his school years and during the war he had studied alchemy and healing magic on his own. After the war he earned masteries in Alchemy, Potions, and Healing Magic. In Muggle terms with his masteries, he has an M.D. and he is a licensed Herbalist as well. He figured he'd do that for as long as he could, and help as many as he can especially with the research he was going to do into making a cure for lycanthropy.

Author's Note: This is a start to an idea for a crossover story between Harry Potter and Grey's Anatomy. If anyone wants to take it over please review and tell me or PM directly me about it.


End file.
